Antireflections, such as anti-reflection films, tend to be installed on surfaces, for example, PC displays, display windows, display frames, and a variety of displays windows for visibility improvement. In the field of display units in particular, various FPDs (flat panel displays) such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), plasma displays, rear projectors, FEDs (field emission displays), and OLEDs (organic electro luminescences) have appeared rather than conventional curve surface displays such as CRTs (Braun tube) displays. Displays vary from small size displays such as cellular phones and digital cameras to large screen displays such as large size televisions, and anti-reflection films used by these products are actively examined and manufactured.
In addition, techniques conduct antireflection directly to optical lenses for industrial optical devices, analytical optical devices, components for displays, cameras, microscopes, telescopes, and glasses have been used conventionally. Improvement of optical performance has been achieved by increasing the quantity of uptake light for field lenses and by increasing visibility (antireflection) by modifying eye lenses, or by modifying groups of lenses or inner lenses.
For production methods of antireflection films, a dry method (a vacuum file formation method) called AR (Anti Reflection) and a wet method (a wet film formation method) called LR (Low Reflection) are known conventionally. In addition, a conventional dry method (a vacuum film formation method) has been used to produce an antireflection to non planar lenses.
A dry method is mainly a method to apply metal or metallic oxide to the surface of an object using evaporation and sputtering.
This method enables to produce very high antireflection effect which produces precise film thickness. However, the method has defects such as low productivity and remarkably high cost. Wet method is a method to obtain an antireflective effect with use of formed coating layer on a surface. A wet method enables improvement of bulk production at a low cost by technical progress, and precision in film thickness has been improved along with the technical progress. There are problems with the technique including the difficulty of achieving a coating of precise submicron thickness, the limitation of solvents for coating, the difficulty of securing an adherent of a coating layer and an object, even though the technique has been used on many occasions.
On the other hand, an antireflection film which obtains an antireflection effect by principles completely different from the dry method and the wet method is examined by forming highly precisely arranged micro embosses patterns that is formed with conically-shaped micro projections on a surface.
In particular, by lowering a pitch of the recurrently arranged conically-shaped micro projections below the wavelength of visible light, the refractive index successively varies in the depth direction of the surface (refraction index inclined effect) in the part where conically-shaped micro projections were formed. As result, Fresnel reflection of incident light which is going to incident from the side of the conically-shaped micro projection is suppressed.
There is a method to etch a substrate surface by displacing a single particle film having particles such as resin, metal on a substrate as an etching mask as one of the micro embosses formation method. According to the method, single particle film would be etched and finally scraped off by itself even though the single particle film acts as an etching mask. As a result, a substrate on which a conically-shaped micro projection is formed in a location corresponding to each particle can be obtained.
For a formation method of such single particle film etching mask, a substrate is dipped in a suspension of colloidal particles. After that, a method to provide an etching mask including a single particle film on a substrate by removing particle layers of a second layer and higher (particle adsorption step) except the first particle layer which bonded to the substrate electrostatically is disclosed in the patent document 1. In addition, a method to transcribe the single particle to the substrate after a single particle film (particle layer) is formed in a sheet substrate is disclosed in the patent document 2. As a method to form a single particle film on a sheet substrate, a binder layer is formed on a sheet substrate, and coat particulate dispersed fluid on top of the binder layer. After that, the binder layer is heated to make the layer soft so that only particle layer of the first layer can be embedded in the binder layer, and extra particles can be washed off.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 58-120255    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-279807